F620
The Ocelot F620 is a super car featured in Grand Theft Auto IV's The Ballad of Gay Tony DLC and Grand Theft Auto V. Description Design The F620 is apparently an incorporation of several sports cars: most notably the Maserati GranTurismo and the X150 Jaguar XK, featuring the front fascia and overall body shape of a GranTurismo, the rear fascia of an XK. The F620 is additionally similar in appearance to the Super GT, and as they both share design cues from the GranTurismo; the F620 also shares the Super GT's interior, including sport seats finished in black leather, aluminum-finished center console and timepiece, and also the Super GT 6-speed gated shifter. The side vents of the F620 are similar to those of the Mercedes SLR McLaren. Although the car lacks any badging, billboards in Star Junction suggest that its manufacturer is Ocelot, which seems to be the GTA rendition of Jaguar, since both names are species of cat. As a nod to Jaguar, the F620 can be painted in a dark non-metallic green, or "British Racing Green". Performance The F620's engine is unknown but is expected to be a V10 (due to its high pitched exhaust note) and is mated to a 6-speed manual gearbox. However, unlike most of the supercars, but similar to the Super GT, its engine is located at the front. And, like the Infernus, Banshee, Buffalo, Sultan RS and Bullet GT, the F620 lets out quick bursts of flames from its exhaust when shifting gears. The F620 has a top speed of 204mph and accelerates from 0-60mph in 4.9 seconds. The F620's handling is prone to understeer like its competitor, the Super GT, although the F620 actually feels lighter and more responsive than the Super GT. The suspension is low and mildly firm. Braking is very good, and ABS is standard across the line. This car accelerates rapidly, and has overall straight-line performance similar to that of the Super GT, Turismo, Infernus and so on. Mission appearances * This Ain't Checkers * No. 3 * Triathlons - there are total four cars in the last type of racing. The particular cars are two Comets, a Bullet GT and a F620. The player has to use F620 in order to obtain and keep it after the race. Notable owners * Daisie Cash-Cooze owns a unique bright red F620, as seen and used in her random encounter. It is possible to get her car after completing the mission. * Brucie Kibbutz drives a dark blue F620 during "No. 3". * After completion of No. 3, Luis will be able to request the car from Henrique. Gallery F620Ad.jpg|An advertisement for the F620. GTA V bike.jpg|An image exhibiting the F620 in GTA V. F620-GTAV-trailer-front.PNG|Another shot of a white F620 in the second trailer for GTA V. Trivia * When driving the F620 while being wanted and chased by the police, the police scanner will refer the F620 as a Dewbauchee brand instead of Ocelot. * The F620 tunes in to either Electro-Choc or Radio Broker by default when entered. * While billboards say that the F620 is made by Ocelot, the badge on the steering wheel is that of Dewbauchee. }} de:F620 (IV) es:F620 fr:F620 pl:F620 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Sports Cars Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes